A lever-type control for a boat having a variable-pitch propeller is standard. As the lever is tipped forward, the propeller pitch is increased in a forward direction to move the boat forward, and when the lever is tipped backward the propeller-vane pitch is reversed to move the boat backward. In a central neutral position the propeller pitch is null so that, even if the propeller is rotating, the boat will not move. The lever is often associated with a throttle control that increases engine speed as pitch exceeds a certain level.
In small motor boats used for sport or fishing purposes and having a variable-pitch propeller it is normally only possible to increase the pitch in the forward direction; pitch settings for reverse are not available. A transmission and clutch are provided between the engine and the propeller for reversing it. Controlling such a system is fairly complex, in particular for starting which requires special settings so that engine does not have to start under load. Furthermore in many small-boat systems when the lever is in the central neutral position, the propeller continues to rotate, albeit at 0.degree. pitch so that the boat does not move, but the rotating propeller still presents a hazard for swimmers who might want to board the boat over the stern.